Zeo Abyss
Not to be confused with Zeo Zagart from the original Beyblade series. This is an article about the Anime Character. '' ''For the manga counterpart of the same name, see here. Zeo Abyss (ゼオアビス, Abisu Zeo) is a reccuring character in the Metal Saga, making his debut in Beyblade: Metal Masters. He is a former member of Team Star Breaker, representing America in The World Championship Tournament; Big Bang Bladers. He held a grudge against Masamune for going to Japan but forgave him after they both freed their best friend Toby from Hades Inc. He formerly used the arrangement system to battle in sync with his Flame Byxis 230WD, but has received a new bey and now battles with his Spiral Fox TR145W²D as apart of Team Dungeon. Physical Appearance Zeo is a tall North American (caucasian) teenager with light skin and piercing sky blue eyes. He has long spiky hair pulled back into a short ponytail with beige highlights. He wears an unzipped black suit with metal pads on his wrists, knee/shin's, shoulders and outer thights. He also sports a purple collar, with purple highlights and a red shirt underneath. In Metal Fury, he gets a new average look which is a red jacket with a white shirt and black pants, similar to his previous outfit prior to joining HD Academy. Personaility Zeo is a very friendly and respectful Beyblader who can make friends very easily, due to his open and cheerful personality. Although, he was envious of Masamune and Toby because they were much better at Beyblade than him, but this never stopped Zeo from trying, showing his drive to become better. Zeo has a deep love for his friends and can become very decietful and stubborn towards those he feels has betrayed them. Beyblade: Metal Masters Background Zeo was born and raised in America. After taking up a love for Beyblade, he joined the Dungeon Gym and made a new friend named Toby. The two trained together, studying each as best friends. During this time, Masamune Kadoya, a boy from Japan arrived and Toby quickly befriended him along with Zeo. The three became the best of friends and trained at the Gym everyday, although Zeo was not nearly as good as Masamune or Toby. He still felt welcome by the two and they won many battles together. But soon Toby came down with a very bad illness and Zeo and Masamune vowed to become the best in the world in order to help Toby. However, Masamune left to Japan with the desire to become the "Number One Blader in the World" and help afford Toby's treatment. Zeo, however, did not know this and thought that Masamune had betrayed their friendship for his own desires back in Japan. So instead Zeo turned to a man named Dr. Ziggurat who said that he could heal Toby as well as make Zeo a far better beyblader. Zeo agreed and turned Toby over into his care, while joining the HD Academy. He trained there for a long time and began to grow his skills, becoming one of the best at the academy. It is now that he is chosen by Dr. Ziggurat to be chosen to test a beyblade enhancment system called the Arrange System. Zeo agreed to arrangement and was partenered with his new Beyblade, Flame Byxis 230WD. Unforgiven Zeo was chosen by Dr. Ziggurat to join his Team that would represent America in the Beyblade World Championships; Big Bang Bladers. Zeo would be the third member, partenered with his teammates Jack and Damian Hart. Zeo and his team won several matches including their first semi-final where Zeo helped to defeat the brazillian team; Team Garcias. Afterwards his team is set to face the European representatives; Team Excalibur. Before his match Zeo gains ear that Masamune and his team from Japan are also in America. Zeo takes it apon himself to find Masamune and his team, and does so when he finds Masamune visiting the Dungeon Gym. He walks with Masamune to the old training park where he displays his improved abilities and even decides to battle Masamune. Masamune is surprised to see that Zeo's skills have improved as much as they have, enough to completley defend against most of Masamune's attacks until he figures out one weakness in Byxis. The two continue to battle until they decide to save the match decision for the Championships. Zeo leaves the scene allowing Masamune and his team to travel around the town, while Zeo watches them and swears to himself that he will never forgive Masamune and nothing has changed since he left. Zeo returns to HD Academy to receive arrangement based on his battle recorded from Masamune, meanwhile an individual named Ryuga is brought into the Academy by Jack. Zeo is awakened in time to test his abilities against Ryuga who is eager to battle. Zeo tries to combat his unknown opponent who Dr. Ziggurat wishes to obtain Data on but Zeo is too unused to his L-Drago's left spin and is overwhelmed easily by Ryuga's strength. After being defeated by Ryuga, Dr Ziggurat infuritates him and he leaves by blowing a giant hole in the academy. Zeo is forced to undergo a higher level arrangement to enhance his more agressive and negative feelings to better master his Flame Byxis' power. After awakening, he is sent to capture the fugitive Ryuga with a number of other bladers. He finds Ryuga outside the Big Band Bladers BeyStadium and surrounds him, but before he is able to move in he is interrupted by the return of the treacherous Masamune and his partner Gingka. Masamune takes Zeo's side in the situation, being oblivious to whats going on but Gingka is able to figure enough to help Ryuga who warns him about Zeo and his team. With enhanced agression, Zeo is enraged by the sight of Masamune and loses forcus of his mission, allowing Ryuga to escape with the other bladers to pursue. Z eo refuses to live in Masamune's shadow any longer and demands a beybattle with him. Although Masamune is very confused about whats happened to Zeo, he agrees to battle and is immediately surprised to see that Zeo is much stronger since there last battle. Gingka decides to help and gets in Zeo's way, forcing him to use his new powers to unlock Byxis' Special Move; Destiny Needle. Zeo uses this to pin Masamune and Gingka against each other using Byxis' magnetic waves. Zeo tells Masamune the truth, that he will never forgive him for leaving Toby and him, and although Masamune claims to have left for different reasons, Zeo refuses to believe him. During the battle Zeo notices that Damian is within the stadium and with that he decides to leave Masamune and return to the academy. Under Dr.Ziggurat's orders, Zeo does not participate in the battle with Excalibur, leaving it to Jack who has just had his beyblade completed. Who's Number One Instead Zeo goes under one final arrangement to further unlock the remainder of Byxis' powers and leaves with his team for their final match against GanGan Galaxy. Because Damian had attacked Tsubasa and Yu on the day before during Zeo's attack on Masamune, GanGan Galaxy is short two members leading Masamune to face Zeo in the first round. Before their match gets underway, Masamune claims that he will be number one and will prove it by defeating Zeo. This enrages Zeo who says that Masamune is only number one at betraying people and that Zeo and his team will be the real number one's for Toby. Still believing that he is superior to his childish rival, Zeo battles Masamune and explains how HD Academy has reborn Zeo into a stronger beyblader, much stronger then and his injured friends who he also calls weak. Zeo's comment infuriates Masamune who believes Zeo is changed and is too far gone but Masamune fights back to make Zeo feel his spirit. Zeo is unphased by his old friends words and uses his Destiny Needle to dominate Masamune once again, or at least Zeo hopes to. Masamune is able to take away from his teammates wisdom and escape the magnetic pull to gain the upper hand. Which reminds Zeo that if he loses, Toby's medical treatment will be cut off. Zeo refuses to allow this and fights for Toby, enhancing his arrangement to perfect synchronization with his Flame Byxis. Blaming Masamune for his current position, Zeo releases the full power of Byxis with his new special move; Magnetic Needle Storm. In a flash of light that engulfs the stadium, all of Zeo's rage and torment is released apon Masamune. His striker defeated and arm broken, Masamune lays infront of Zeo finally defeated. Zeo pants in astonishment that he has finally won for Toby, and falls to the ground in exhaustion. For a Friend When Zeo awakens he finds that he is free of the arrangments hypnosis due to his intese feelings. He then realizes the truth about Masamune and soon finds out that the world championships were lost. Zeo goes to check on Toby's condition only to find out that Toby had been healed, but at a cost. Toby had been manipulated by the arrangement system, turning him into a puppet for Ziggurat named Faust. Zeo is very dissapproving of this, to Ziggurat's dislike. Ziggurat decides to encarserate Zeo to keep him from interfering with the launch of his new energy system that would be powered by Faust. Zeo discovers that this energy will be used to fuel a weapon known as the Spiral Force, which will be transfered across the world to any buyer via the floating fortress called Hades City. Zeo is aboard during the takeoff, and he escapes incarceration and makes his move to save Toby. On his way, Toby finds Ziggurat trying to escape GanGan Galaxy's assault on the Spiral Force. Zeo plans to make Ziggurat pay for what he's done to both Zeo and Toby, Ziggurat tries to escape through battle but Zeo easily defeats him right out of the launch. Zeo continues to move towards the Spiral Core where he finds Masamune's confession to Toby, finally opening Zeo's eyes to the real Masamune, one that hasn't changed at all and instead is still the same bestfriend he knew. Zeo decides to help Masamune, rekindling their friendship as they try to take back their best friend Toby by defeating him. Faust takes them through all their memories hoping to convince them that he is not Toby. But Zeo and Masamune refuse to believe as they bring their promise to the light which helps to break Toby free of Arrangements control. They escape Hades City together and return home, with a new but old Toby, healed with his two best friends. Beyblade: Metal Fury The New Team Dungeon He, along with Toby, makes a new bey. Both of their beys posess the Spiral wheel. Zeo has Spiral Fox TR145W²D while Toby has Spiral Lyre ED145MF. The two battle Tsubasa together and give him a good fight. However, in the end they all use their special moves but Coach Steel interrupts and ends the match. Battles Beyblades * Evil Aries 145S: Zeo's first beyblade that was shown in several flashbacks when he was younger. Zeo used Aries to battle in several tournaments alongside his best friends Toby and Masamune. *[[Flame Byxis 230WD|'Flame Byxis 230WD']] 25px: Zeo's Primary Beyblade in Metal Masters, he obtained it at HD Academy. Zeo Grants most of his success to Flame Byxis. He used it until he cut his ties with the Academy, which included disowning Flame Byxis. *'Spiral Fox TR145W²D' 25px: Zeo's new beyblade after he disowned his Flame Byxis. Zeo obtained this bey at Dungeon Gym. Spiral Fox represents Zeo's fox like hair and "go for it" personality. Special Moves Flame Byxis 230WD *'Destiny Needle': Zeo's first special move in the anime, Zeo first used this attack in episode 37 of Beyblade Metal Masters. *'Magnetic Needle Storm': Zeo's second special move in the anime, Zeo first used this attack in episode 41 of Beyblade Metal Masters. Spiral Fox TR145WD *'Buster Tail': Zeo's first special move with Spiral Fox, Zeo first used this attack in episode 14 of Beyblade: Metal Fury. Trivia *Zeo and Byxis' special move is very similar to Ryutaro's Distortion Drive, however, unlike Distortion Drive, Byxis can move the opposing bey and toss it, etc. *It is unknown what happened to Evil Aries (when he was younger) and Flame Byxis after in Metal Masters, because in Metal Fury, Zeo now uses Spiral Fox. It is possible he might have left Flame Byxis to get destroyed along with Hades City to start a new beginning. **He, Toby and Jack are the only characters in anime to use Light Launcher 2. *He has a hairstyle similar to his beyblade Spiral Fox. His hair also resembles Yu Tendo's hair. *He has the same first name as Zeo Zagart in the original series. *Zeo's last name Abyss, is also a bottomless pit sometimes connected to the underworld or hell, which may be a reference to Hades Kerbecs, the top bey on Team Star Breaker. *He was the only member of the team who didn't want to rely on the Arrange System because he believed he could win without it. *All of the beys he owned are all Balance-Type Beyblades. *He is one of the few bladers that has 3 beyblades through out the Metal Saga. Some include Gingka (Storm Pegasus 105RF, Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F, and Cosmic Pegasus F:D), Ryuga (Lightning L Drago 100HF, Meteo L Drago LW105 LF,L Drago Destructor F:S) and Toby (Rock Aries 145WD, Twisted Tempo 145WD and Spiral Lyre ED145MF). Gallery Metal Masters Metal Fury Manga ZeoA.jpg|Zeo in the manga !.jpg|Zeo as seen in a CoroCoro scan Category:Metal Masters Character Category:Team Star Breakers Category:Team Dungeon Category:Metal Fury Character Category:Former Villains Category:Male